Durarara! RPC info
by BeautifulInDarkness
Summary: This is my rpc  role play character . Comments and review!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Maemi Itami

Age: 23

Occupation: The quiet one but has her ways with things

Status: Single

Orientation: Straight

Appearance: Short light brown scene hair with left bangs, really blue eyes, 5"7 tall, normal chest size, thin waist

Personality: Nice, calm, mother-like, shy, super computer and math smart, not bright, good acting

Info: Was once part of Yellow Scarves but left because got in a huge fight and got a scar from her right collar bone to bottom of her right shoulder blade. Later becomes a Dollar to help herself to change her loneliness when she left Ikebukuro from 2 years ago. Also, she smokes.

Relationships (Only a couple… for now):

-Shizuo Heiwajima: like siblings, known each other since high school, roommates since they are quite close

- Izaya Orihara: frenemies, known each other since high school, can be annoying but used to it, he flirts… a lot

- Shinra Kishitani: good friends, can talk about anything - Celty Sturluson: Best friends, known her for a couple of months from visiting Shinra - Simon Brezhnev: Great friends, goes to the restaurant 2x a week 


	2. Chapter 2

Anime: Durarara!

Rpc: Maemi Itami

Today seemed like a perfect one. Everyone looked happy and so was myself. I got my new pack of cigarettes I just bought. Opened it, put one in my mouth, and lit it with my new lighter. Taking a good inhale of it made me feel happier. Today, it was me and Shizuo's day to hang out and relax. We haven't for awhile due to our jobs and where we are, even though we are roommates, we barely see each other. We were going to meet at the water fountain at 3 in the afternoon.

Seeing a flying trash can was flying in the air in the corner of me eye… but it's been years since something has happen like this and I knew who's threw it was and the reason. It must be because _he_ must have found _him_ and wants to kill _him_.

But why am I running so fast to the destination of it? Was it to see the person who throw it or the irritating person who going to get hit in the face?

I ran to a side on building and got a good spot to see what was happening. I dropped my cigarette somewhere running to here. _'It was new and still good… Uhhh…'_ I could see my best, close friend and roommate Shizuo, some kids from Raira Academy (the blonde one looks so familiar...), and… Izaya! _'What the hell is going here?' "_Well, Well Izaya. What's up? Didn't I tell you to never to step a foot in Ikebukuro again. Don't you remember that Izaya. Don't cha?" said Shizuo. '_Izaya gonna get it now, since it's been awhile and he's getting angry.'_ "Shizu-chan. Last I heard you worked in a gig by the West Gate." said Izaya. "Got fired ages ago. And I'm pretty sure that I told u to never call me that. My name's Shizuo Heiwajima. Try to get it right!" said angry Shizuo. _'Why is he calling him Shizu-chan? Only I'm allowed to call him that? Wait, What? Did I just think that?' _ "Oh come on Shizu-chan. So what that I pinned you for something that you didn't do. Who know that you would get this mad?" said Izaya, _'What is he talking about?...'_ "Oh I'm not mad. I just want to kick the shit out of you." _'Oh shit… He's getting all pissed…' _ "You know the problem with you Shizu-chan is that you can't be swayed by reasoning and that's bad. Really bad. Now let me go." _ said Izaya. 'Crap, I got to get Shizuo out of this!'_

I was about to get out from the side of the building then "There! That's the guy!" "Gwaaaa!" _'Of all times! Really?' _People where coming and surrounding Izaya and Shizuo. _I'm guessing it the Yellow Scarves…._ "No punk ass bitch makes a fool out of me!" said the guy from before. "You don't do this to the dollars. Huh? What's with the bartender?" "I don't know. He wasn't here minutes ago." "Is that… Shizuo Heiwajima?" _'No, it's the Easter Bunny…' _ "What the hell do you want?" '_Please calm down till I ca-' _**WACK **A man hit the back of his head, made most of Shizuo's face all bloody._'Oh fucking shit… They dead…' _"You aimed for my head… You have to know that blow could kill a guy, right?... This means that intentionally meant to kill me right? So then whatever happens next is what you derive right?" said Shizuo.

The guy flew when Shizuo punched him square in the face. Causing him to lose his clothes, not his underwear thank god, and landing on his head. _'He's gonna freaking' lose it now. I'll have to wait till he's calmer. Damn it to hell!' _ Shizuo was beating the crap out of most Yellow Scarves there, some ran away in time.

"Well, have fun!" called out Izaya._ 'Where the hell does he think he's going?' _ Shizuo saw this and started to pick up the trash can._ 'Shizuo is getting angry more by the second…'_ He held it above his head. "Where are you going?" said Shizuo as throw the trash can. _'I have to stop him now!' _

"Woooaaa!" was a noise coming from above the building. _ 'Is that… Simon? Dear god…' _He caught the can when he landed. "Simon. What are you doing?" yelled angrily to Simon. "Fighting always bad." said Simon. "Shut up! Stay out of my way!" yelled Shizuo then running toward Simon. Shizuo tried to punch him with his right hand but was blocked. I could get a feeling what Shizuo was feeling now, all angry and wanted to kill. I got scared about now and needed to act as soon as possible. Taking a deep, quick breath, then running to him.

"That's enough Shizuo!" I said as I ran from the side of the building to Shizuo. "Maemi… why are you here?..." Shizuo whispered to himself, looking at me, eyes getting slightly bigger, running to him. He sounded worried. Simon slightly looked at him, hearing what he had said, confused how and what he had said. When I got to Shizuo, I grabbed him by his opened hand and ran across the street to the alleys.

Mwhahahahha! Cliff Hanger!


End file.
